


A Haunting at Shin-Ra

by sephcounttheways



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/pseuds/sephcounttheways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shin-Ra Military Academy throws a Halloween party, and everyone's three favorite Generals get duped into going into their corny haunted house. What truly scares the three most dangerous men on Earth? Definitely not intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haunting at Shin-Ra

The Shin-Ra Electric Company owned everything in Midgar that was worth owning, and for that reason they really hated tax season. In order to combat the dreaded losses every April, they made up for it in the preceding holiday season through the art of cooking their books, hiding money in foreign bank accounts, and organizing insanely lavish charity events.

They didn’t donate any money themselves. They just set up a party or an auction for their well-to-do friends and employees to donate money back into the company’s never ending undertow of greed.

It was a lot of fun though, and it always started with Halloween. This year the Shin-Ra Military Academy were the lucky ones chosen to organize some sort of Halloween charity bullshit. Something that benefited children or addicts or homeless people or whatever, as long as it was something that cost a lot of money, and gave Vice President Rufus Shin-Ra the opportunity to hand over a giant check to somebody.

The brilliant teenage minds at the academy came up with the idea of a Halloween bash geared towards people their own age instead of crusty old rich people, complete with a haunted house. With a six figure budget, the rumor was that it was like no other haunted house that had ever come before it. The Cadets were extremely excited, and fliers wallpapered every inch of Midgar to remind the population that there was a Halloween party at Shin-Ra Military Academy, and that it was going to be bitchin’.

It was benefitting Midgar’s _only_ no-kill rescued monster shelter, who were stunned by the recognition and the promise of what was sure to be a sizeable donation. While Shin-Ra’s normal snooty investors certainly wielded a lot of money, it was _nothing_ compared to the spending power of Midgar’s youth population when it came to buying alcoholic beverages. And frankly the Cadets at the Shin-Ra Military Academy didn’t really care much for people, and preferred the money be donated to any other species. The monster shelter won the vote of the Academy due to their underdog nature, and the fact that some were so potentially powerful that domesticating them as babies certainly could have some long term advantages for the future Army and SOLDIERs. This donation would be a great kick start to a future with monsters as allies.

The cause was just, the budget was huge, and the Cadets at the Shin-Ra Military Academy went batfuck insane. This was the most exciting thing that had ever happened on school grounds, and every single young man and woman were putting forth focused effort to get things organized and ready, and displaying the kind of teamwork that would someday be the well-oiled machine that was the Shin-Ra army.

For this very reason, the Cadets were _obsessed_ with the idea of the highest elite in the Army to attend the event that they had all worked together to produce. More specifically the handsome, charismatic, famous, and undeniably cool reigning Generals: Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos, and Angeal Hewley. If those three attended the Military Academy’s Halloween party, it would be a legitimate function.

Everyone knew that the three Generals were in a relationship, so by convincing one to attend, that meant the other two would have to show up as well. The Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit wouldn’t have gotten a warmer welcome than the three sexy poster boys of the SOLDIER program.

As if flooding headquarters with fliers didn’t alert Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth of the existence of this event, additional measures were taken. Their mailboxes were literally and electronically stuffed full of personal invitations, Cadets invaded the training floor trying to drum up hype, and the sneakier ones even made it up to the upper level floors in hopes of spotting a General and getting an official RSVP.

It was awkward. The Generals didn’t want to be rude per say, but they had better shit to do than hang out with Cadets on Halloween. Besides, it was rare to have a night off scheduled together… so going out versus staying at home seemed like a total waste of what could be a romantic evening.

Genesis enjoyed any extra attention he got, and kept telling the Cadets ‘maybe’, which only encouraged them. Angeal was too kind to refuse any invitation, so he constantly changed the subject whenever he was approached. And as usual, Sephiroth simply avoided Cadets altogether, and struck enough fear into the hearts of most of them to keep them in their lane.

Zack Fair was not a Cadet anymore, and was never shy around any of the Generals. As was evident when he barged into Angeal’s office without knocking, but rather by just call out, “Knock knock! Who’s home? Aha, I found all three!”

The Generals were eating lunch together, and froze when intruded upon in their natural environment. Sephiroth and Genesis had shoved in together on one large desk chair, with Genesis mostly spilled over onto his lap. Meanwhile Angeal had taken a small sofa nearby to stretch out on, his SOLDIER belt off and the top button of his pants undone.

“We’re off the clock,” Sephiroth told him, trying to remain dignified even though his boyfriend’s thigh was resting most pleasurably against his groin. “Shut the door.”

Angeal was more receptive of his student’s presence. “What’s up, Zack?”

“I have someone here who has an important message for you guys,” Zack gave them a smile that assured all three men that they _were going_ to listen to whatever was about to be said.

“Can you make it quick? We’re kind of in the middle of something,” Genesis was digging in his yogurt cup for any clinging on the side.

Zack ushered in his best little Cadet buddy Cloud Strife, and Sephiroth was instantly livid, “What the hell is _he_ doing here? I told you to never bring that kid around me again!”

If Cloud noticed how repellent General Sephiroth found him, he didn’t show it. He was too far gone in his hero worship to hear anything but angels singing when the man spoke, and too stars truck to say anything but his rehearsed lines. “Hello Sirs! I’m Cloud Strife, you probably don’t remember me, I’m so sorry to bother you during your lunch break!”

“ _Remember_ you? How am I supposed to forget you? You fucking _stalk_ me!” Sephiroth cried in outrage. “Get the fuck out.”

“It’s okay,” Angeal had the calm ability to ignore Sephiroth when he was angry, and continued to devour his sandwich. “What’s on your mind, Strife?”

“As a member of the _Shin-Ra Military Academy Charity Festival for Abandoned or Mistreated Monstrous Wildlife Special Task Halloween Party Planning Committee_ -” Cloud paused for breath, “- I’m here to confirm your attendance to our Halloween party tomorrow. There’s going to be music and drinks and food, and there’s this haunted house that we put together with you three especially in mind. Can you distinguished Generals possibly find the time to make it?”

Sephiroth let out a booming sound of distaste, as that was more than Cloud had ever said at once in front of him. “Zack, get that kid out of here!”

“Seph…” Genesis soothed him under his breath, rubbing Sephiroth’s back with one hand. “What time does the party start, Cloud?”

“Six o’clock!” Cloud gulped. “But… it’s mainly for kids that early. Most of the people I’ve spoken to from headquarters aren’t coming until eight or nine. It should be a lot more fun around that time!”

Angeal let out a long sigh through his nose, speaking to Genesis with his eyes. They were communicating telepathically when Sephiroth gave his RSVP: “We’d rather eat shit. Now beat it.”

“Yes, we’ll all be there tomorrow night,” Angeal announced.

Cloud only seemed to hear Angeal’s response, “Awesome! Oh! Everyone will be so excited to see you three there!”

“What the hell?” Sephiroth asked incredulously, and was once again ignored.

“Will the Academy’s harassment stop now that we’ve finally committed?” Genesis asked in good nature, giving the excited little Cadet a charming grin while yanking on the end of Sephiroth’s hair to shut him up.

“I’m so sorry we’ve inconvenienced you,” Cloud said, and then actually bowed. “Now that we have an official answer, all our energy will be put into getting last minute stuff ready! Thank you so much!”

“I knew they’d at least give you a straight answer if we cornered them,” Zack sneered at the three of them.

“You’re lucky our pants weren’t down,” Genesis said, locking eyes with Cloud to make the teenager wiggle where he stood. He wrapped an arm around Sephiroth’s neck and cuddling closer to him, making Cloud’s spine roll in unquenched desire.

Zack rolled his eyes, “C’mon Cloud, show’s over. Bye guys! You wanna work out with me tonight, Angeal?”

“Yeah, text me,” Angeal called to Zack before biting into his second sandwich.

“Lock the door from the inside!” Sephiroth added. Zack obliged and disappeared with his obnoxious blonde friend, and Sephiroth frowned at his microwaved spaghetti. “… That kid’s face made me lose my appetite.”

“He’s cute and polite, what’s the matter with you?” Genesis laughed as he opened up some hummus.

A soulless look entered Sephiroth’s eyes, and he gave a wide, creepy smile as he let his head tilt to the side. “… _Hi, I’m Cloud and I’m your stalker. I run into you at least five times a day, and I introduce myself like it’s the first time we met every fucking time I see you_.”

“Give him a break, the poor little thing doesn’t know what he’s saying,” Angeal interjected with a full mouth. “He gets boned up every time he sees you, Seph.”

Sephiroth’s head snapped back like a Pez dispenser, “UGH! Don’t put the image of that kid naked in my mind!”

“I didn’t say anything about him being naked,” Angeal denied.

“You did it again!” Sephiroth cried. “He’s so… creepy. He’s all like… smooth and dainty and pretty and perfect, with those big clear blue eyes…”

Genesis chewed for a few moments, waiting for Sephiroth to elaborate. He swallowed, “So what? Those are all good things.”

“Maybe one or two of those things, but not all at the same time…” Sephiroth shook his head slowly. “He looks like a… doll.”

It dawned on both of Sephiroth’s lovers at once what the problem was. The silver haired General might have had the toughest image of all three of them, but had a secret fear so debilitating that he couldn’t enter toy stores or children’s rooms, and even experienced a lot of hesitation going into thrift shops or antique stores.

Sephiroth was scared to _death_ of dolls. Stuffed animals were okay, action figures were on the fence, but those porcelain dolls that Cloud Strife so much resembled were right out.

Angeal opened a bag of chips, “He’s not a doll, he’s just a femme twink. Get over it and stop being mean to him.”

“Yeah…” Genesis let out a ghoulish chuckle, “He’s a real boy. Like Pinocchio!”

“Shut up!” Sephiroth shouted.

Genesis couldn’t, “I bet if you pulled down his pants he’s got nothing there -”

“You’re sick!” Sephiroth bellowed, attempting to shove Genesis out of his chair.

“Knock it off, Gen!” Angeal ordered, not in the mood to listen to his boyfriends bicker. “Seph, just be cool. At least if he’s working in the haunted house he’ll have a mask on or something.”

“I swear to God, if he tries to jump out at me I’m gonna knock his teeth down his throat,” Sephiroth glared threateningly at his leftover spaghetti before spinning a fork into it, regaining his appetite. “… He’d be almost hot with a broken nose. Something to ruin that little doll face permanently.”

Angeal frowned. “You should get like, hypnotherapy or something. You can’t go through life being afraid of something so harmless.”

Sephiroth threw a conspiring look at Genesis before snorting, “Like how you’re afraid of clowns?”

Angeal’s eyes popped open. “Hey. That’s not even the same thing. Clowns are… grotesque, intimidating, and aggressive. Did I tell you about the time at the boardwalk – “

“YES!” Genesis and Sephiroth declared together, breaking into laughter.

Genesis took the liberty of finished the story, “Your parents took you to a face painter and he was a clown. You asked to be painted like a dog, but the clown guy turned you into a clown, instead. When you looked in the mirror you started to cry, and he squirted you with a water gun.”

“Do you understand how terrifying that is for a kid?” Angeal bellowed.

Sephiroth sucked food from his teeth. “Wanna know what I was doing when I was a kid? I was a captive science specimen. That’s real fucking _fear_.”

“And now you’re a grown man who’s afraid of a child’s toy.”

“You think _clowns_ are aggressive?” Sephiroth questioned as though he were on a news network debating against a foreign representative. “I find it very aggressive when something without a soul is staring me down. Also, sometimes one eye kind of closes up a little and gets stuck that way and it’s just vile.”

“Are we dressing up for Halloween?” Genesis suddenly asked, having long since tuned out of this debate.

“NO!” Angeal and Sephiroth answered together.

“Why not?” He frowned, and the subject was officially changed.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The affair surrounding the Military Academy was not lame at all.

The Cadets made the most of their budget by hiring a very famous DJ who then invited every slut in Midgar. With loud music pumping into the air and dozens of cash bars dotting the Academy grounds, the entire place was filled with partygoers. There were even a couple of smaller stages for the seedy DJ’s friends to perform, a local radio station showed up to cover the event, and there were several costume contests ranging from innocent and kid-friendly, to glorified wet t-shirt contests.

How were the Cadets making money for the monster shelter? Liquor sales and a charitable donation-based cover fee for the party. For the kids there was also plenty of free candy, and a petting zoo full of fuzzy, cute little orphaned monsters, kept far away from the louder and wilder areas of the campus. The haunted house was also a major draw to all ages, but really a side note to the freak fest that was unfolding on their school grounds.

By nine o’clock there were no children to be found, and very little clothing to be found, either. It was actually a legitimately cool party, and well underway by the time the three Generals showed up.

They dressed in life like they dressed at work. Sephiroth looked like a rock star without even trying. All he had on were the leather pants he’d worked in that day, and a cotton v-neck that could be bought in a pack of six for ten gil. It seemed the cheaper his clothes were, the better they looked on him. Genesis had worn a red muscle tank and dark wash jeans, and looked equally as fuckable, although he spent a hell of a lot more money on his clothes than Sephiroth did. Angeal almost showed up in uniform, but took off the fatigues at the last minute in favor of black jeans. The sleeveless SOLDIER top suited him in a casual setting too, as any time was a good time to show his guns off.

Genesis wanted so very badly to dance, but refrained. If it was a club he’d have gone for it, but something about it taking place at the Academy suggested they all remain reserved. Sephiroth and Angeal didn’t have much trouble restraining themselves, because Angeal preferred heavy metal, and Sephiroth found pop music remixes with forced beat drops to be outdated and derivative of legitimate EDM. But once they had a few drinks, the music started sounding a whole lot better.

After several drinks, a visit to the little petting zoo, tolerating some conversation and worship from the Cadets and civilians, and even a tiny bit of almost-dancing it was easy to forget that there was a haunted house at all. The Generals weren’t overly keen on entering it, only because there was so much to do and see on the grounds. The food trucks were really good, the drinks were reasonably priced, and it was just nice for the three of them to be off together. It was shaping up to be the perfect Halloween date night out.

Around eleven o’clock, Zack finally met up with them. He was dressed in kangaroo footie pajamas that seemed to serve as a costume, although the zipper had been pulled down past his belly button. He was already thoroughly drunk, “Hey guys!”

Angeal took the liberty of pulling Zack’s zipper up to his collar bone, “You having fun?”

“Yeah! I’m surprised you guys actually came!” He told them in a truthful state of mind. “What’d you think of the haunted house?”

“We’ve been doing other things,” Genesis smiled, raising his red solo cup full of his favorite wine. There were about seven other cups stacked inside of it; Genesis’ face was rosy and warm and the world was a beautiful place.

“We’re not going in that piece of shit house,” Sephiroth’s convictions were even more determined and passionate after a few drinks, and he scowled menacingly at anyone who wasn’t Angeal or Genesis.

“We might go later,” Genesis chuckled while pulling Sephiroth by the neck into a very near-kiss. He backed away at the last second to smile at his silver-haired boyfriend up close. “Be nice…”

“I’m only nice to you…” Sephiroth grumbled with a small smile before turning to Zack. “Get the fuck out of here before your stupid Cadet friend finds us.”

“He’s in the haunted house waiting for you!” Zack took another long drink.

“I’m not going,” Sephiroth growled back, drunk and petulant.

Zack had the advantage of being even drunker, and pointed in Sephiroth’s face, “That’s because you’re too fucking scared!”

“I’m not _scared_ ,” Sephiroth denied a little incredulously. “The only thing at this party that scares me is slipping on a used condom.”

“It’s for charity! People need to feel good at charity events!” Zack defended. There had been a reason his costume had barely been able to stay on that evening. “Quit being so fucking cheap and go pay to walk through the haunted house. The Cadets really want you to! They’re just too nervous to tell you!”

Angeal looked around, and a lot of young faces were watching them expectantly. It was bad enough that Sephiroth was happy to solidify his reputation of being a complete asshole, but it would be really terrible if they didn’t indulge the Cadets at a charity event. “Alright, we’ll go in.”

“Why does everyone always ignore me?” Sephiroth complained over the noise of all the nearby Cadets letting out a cheer.

“Because you’re the baby,” Angeal told him, reaching down to yank roughly on his back pocket before discreetly sliding a hand inside. “Now be quiet.”

Sephiroth responded particularly well to this kind of leadership. “Okay.”

They followed Zack to the haunted house, which was just the entrance to one of the campus auditoriums with black construction paper taped all over it. They had spray painted things like ‘Keep Out!’ and ‘Beware!’ across the door, which really added to the cheese factor.

Even Genesis was a little put off, and he gave Zack a pained look. “… They really want us to go in there?”

“They designed it just for you!” Zack told them in what was meant to be confidence, but he sort of drunkenly yelled it.

Angeal took out his wallet and paid the admission fee for the three of them, which was five gil each. Sephiroth almost complained about having to throw away even more money at this event, but stopped when he noticed at the adoring look the ticket boy was giving the three of them. As much as Sephiroth looked at Cadets at the Academy as sub human trash until they graduated, he had to admit that sometimes they were very cute.

The ticket boy’s hands trembled as he wrapped a bright orange paper band around all three of their wrists. “Y-you can go through as many times as you like.”

“I don’t even wanna go in once,” Sephiroth couldn’t help but comment.

Genesis smiled with warm cheeks. “I can bring my drink in, right?”

The ticket boy looked like he was about to say ‘no’, but decided that rules did not apply to these people. “Of course, that’s fine. I hope you have fun!”

“Thank you,” Angeal smiled, and walked through the doorway to the auditorium when it was opened for him. He couldn’t help but notice that the ticket boy denied the next customers entry, whispering to them and pointing to the Generals as they entered.

Apparently, they were meant to go in alone. They took a few steps and were standing in the dark entryway, deafened by sounds of chains thrashing and males groaning.

“Okay, I’ve never been in a haunted house before. I don’t really even know what it is…” Sephiroth chose this moment to reveal. “Is this like… a _sex_ thing?”

“Yeah Seph, definitely,” Genesis snickered into his plastic cup. “It’ll be just like that leather club in the slums.”

Out of a certain brand of ignorance, Sephiroth was always gullible. In the dark and under a strobe light, his face lifted into an expression of innocent hope, “Really?”

“He’s teasing you,” Angeal took Sephiroth’s hand, “Just keep walking, and try to act impressed when the Cadets jump out at you. And you’re not allowed hit any of them!”

“Kinda does sound like the leather club,” Sephiroth pouted, having been kicked out of that particular establishment more than once for being too rough.

Angeal realized that the three of them weren’t actually walking yet, and that the other two were staring at him and waiting. It became obvious that he had been silently elected to go first. “Let’s get this over with...”

Through a veil of hanging black paper streamers, the three of them entered a convincing little graveyard scene. A zombie Cadet immediately popped out to say ‘braaains!’, and was promptly clocked in the face by Sephiroth.

“Oh my _God_!” The Cadet cried in delight upon seeing who had punched him.

“Whoops,” was Sephiroth’s apology, his fist still hanging in the air.

Genesis was quick to console the bleeding Cadet. “I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

“Yes Sir!” The Cadet shouting, holding a steadily bleeding nose in his hands but looking up at the three of them with sheer adoration.

“I told you _no hitting_!” Angeal scolded his boyfriend.

“I didn’t mean to,” Sephiroth defended. “It just happened automatically.”

“I’m okay! I’ve been hit a few times tonight, I’ve got some potions!” He then slithered back behind the tombstone to his hiding spot, his bloody zombie makeup a little more realistic now.

The rest of the ghouls in the room were certain to keep their distance as they popped out to try their hand at scaring the Generals. None of them succeeded in anything but testing Sephiroth’s finely tuned reflexes.

“This is all so morbid,” Genesis frowned into his wine cup, taking another long swill as he avoided a hand that popped out of a coffin lid to grab his clothes.

“It’s a haunted house,” Angeal replied, fake-jumping a little when another young man popped out at him from behind a large, decaying flower arrangement.

Sephiroth’s arms were crossed and his hands were in his armpits to quell the desire to hit the Cadets. It was harder than he anticipated, “Dead things aren’t scary though. It’s like… they’re already dead, what more do they want?”

“Debate the theme of the haunted house later,” Angeal murmured at them, doing his best to at least look impressed at all the work the Cadets had done. For all intents and purposes, the scene and decoration were impressive.

The graveyard led up to the steps of what appeared to be the façade of a rotting old cottage. Clearly the structure was two dimensional, but the Cadets had put details all over to make it appear like a real cottage sitting on the outskirts of a graveyard. There were even curtains in the windows, and bloodied gardening tools hanging near the door.

“Well this is intriguing,” Genesis murmured as he walked up to the door, which was hanging open for visitors. He peeked inside, but decided to wait for Angeal to pass by as their leader. Sephiroth brought up the rear with a wide yawn, his weapon-like fists still shoved into his armpits.

For all the cheesiness of the graveyard setup, the Cadets had actually pulled together a very convincing set inside the cottage. Angeal led his boyfriends through a tilted, creaky, strobe-lit foyer, and paused in the doorway of the first room.

Genesis bumped into the back of him. “Why’d you stop?”

“Seph?” Angeal called carefully over the recorded sound of children giggling and little girls singing melodic rhymes.

“What?” He responded, bored at the back of the line.

“Hang onto Genesis and close your eyes.”

Sephiroth huffed. “What are you talking about?”

“Just… just close your eyes through this first room.”

Curiosity made Sephiroth push past the both of them, and once he got an eyeful, he really wished he’d taken his boyfriend’s advice. The room was designed to look like a child’s bedroom, and dolls were scattered everywhere. There were gigantic piles of them in every corner; they filled a warped bookcase, bursting from the shelves like cockroaches. There was a large crib in the room, where something alive and grinning was waiting for them to entire this doll-filled hellhole.

“Wh…” Sephiroth let out a nauseated groan, sliding backwards into the foyer. “What… what the hell is that?”

Angeal rubbed his arms comfortingly. “Just a bunch of Cadets trying to scare you. I knew there was a reason they wanted us to come in here so bad, I bet they have a camera set up or something.”

“I feel claustrophobic. I can’t breathe,” Sephiroth was flat against the wall, his shoulders high and tense. “I have to get out of here.”

Genesis laughed without pity. “We can’t possibly leave now and retain our dignity!”

“I have to get out of here,” Sephiroth repeated hoarsely, closing his eyes.

“Are you at your happy place?” Angeal asked, before leading Sephiroth through a breathing exercise, which he often had to do on long flights or extended time spent in anywhere confining. “You feeling better?”

Sephiroth shook his head, “I can’t go in there.”

An unnoticed figure came forward from the shadows in the foyer. “One hundred gil, and you can exit right now.”

“What?” Angeal laughed, supremely amused by both Sephiroth’s terror and this bizarre offer.

“There’s an exit right here. For one hundred gil each, you can leave with your dignity.”

“This is extortion!” Genesis cried in mirth, equally entertained. “This is blackmail!”

“This is for charity,” The cloaked figure corrected. “And you were correct General Hewley, you are all being filmed. One hundred gil each, and you can exit. Otherwise, you all must face your worst nightmares in the depths of the house.”

“I’m not paying a single fucking gil to get out of here,” Genesis told him firmly.

“Neither will I,” Angeal agreed.

“I’ll pay, let me out,” Sephiroth was clumsily searching for his wallet.

“You must all three exit, or all three press on,” The figure told him solemnly.

“You can’t _make_ me do anything,” Sephiroth hissed.

“Actually I can,” the figure began to laugh, and it was a strikingly familiar sound as he pulled off his hood. “Surprise! It’s me, Lazard.”

Sephiroth let out a rush of breath. “Fuck _you_!”

Angeal laughed, “What the hell are you doing in here?”

“Oh, I haven’t been here all night,” Lazard said, attempting to fix his hair. “They let me know you three were finally coming through so I ran in here to guard the exits. If you try to bully your way past me without paying, this video is going viral and the world will know what a crybaby General Sephiroth is.”

“I am not!” Sephiroth sputtered. “And what about all the illegal shit I’ve done that never made it out to the media, huh? There’s a stranglehold on our images! The President would _never_ let this get out into the public!”

Lazard was unimpressed. “My father cares way more about evading taxes then preserving your image… a story like this would publicize this stupid event like you wouldn’t believe. The great General Sephiroth was too afraid to walk through a haunted house built by Cadets? e actually paid We’re losing _a lot_ of money by not releasing this footage.”

Sephiroth growled, “Fine! I’ll pay the stupid 300 gil, and then they can keep going if they want, but I’m out!”

“The price just raised to 300 gil _each_ ,” Lazard smiled. “For 900 gil, you can leave right now, Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth’s mouth parted in shock, “I’m gonna kill you.”

Genesis threw an arm around his lover’s neck. “Seph, it’s alright. Like Angeal said, just close your eyes and we’ll be through the room in ten seconds.”

Sephiroth shook his head violently, “I don’t want to.”

“The Cadets are all watching you,” Genesis told him. “C’mon. Don’t give them what they want! Face your fears and be the hero you always have been!”

“I-I can’t close my eyes knowing they’re everywhere,” Sephiroth gulped, inching closer to the doorway. He peered in again, and the monster baby in the crib was still looking at him. He put it in his mind that it was just a stupid Cadet. And the stupid Cadet was wearing a fucking baby outfit. He refused to be scared by that. “Okay. Okay. Hm. Mmf.”

Angeal wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “We’re right here.”

Genesis took the hint and curled one around Sephiroth’s waist. “Ten seconds and it’ll be over!”

Sephiroth started walking, and froze when someone stood up from the nearest pile of dolls, tossing them everywhere. “Rawr!”

“HHHMMMFFF,” Sephiroth responded with his teeth clamped down on his lips from inside his mouth. He refused to actually yell aloud, that is until he continued to shuffle quickly and his foot struck a pile of dolls, sending up a firework of dirty porcelain body parts. “Ung!”

That got the attention from the freakish man baby figure in the crib, who sang eerily at them, “ _Play with me_.”

Genesis laughed, easily recognizing who it was. “Cloud?”

Sephiroth froze again, a keening noise starting at the bottom of his throat and working its way up to a howl of rage. “You little _fucker_!”

“You’re always so mean to me,” Cloud told him in that same taunting, sing-song voice, before tossing a soft ragdoll in Sephiroth’s direction. “Why won’t you play with me?”

Sephiroth recoiled as the doll hit his arm, and his muscles quivered with the desire to march over to that stupid crib, dump Cloud onto the floor to stomp him into the carpet. But that would mean touching him, and in his present state Sephiroth just couldn’t. “I’m gonna get you for this, Strife! Meet me outside! You’re _dead_!”

Cloud broke character with a bright smile, “You know my name!”

That smile contorted the grim makeup on his nemesis’ face, making him appear even more disturbing in the black light. Sephiroth shuffled back, straight into a bookcase full of dolls. He could feel their frilly dresses and starchy plastic hair on the back of his neck and his bare arms. “Ang! Gennn! Get me outta here!”

“C’mon,” Angeal collected Sephiroth and gave Cloud a scolding smile. “You got him good, mission accomplished.”

“At least I can be mean to _him_ for a change,” Cloud shrugged a shoulder before sliding back into character. He tossed another carefully aimed ragdoll that hit Sephiroth squarely on the ass.

“Stop it!” Sephiroth yowled helplessly.

A few more Cadets mercilessly popped out of piles of dolls or from underneath a dainty little poster bed. Sephiroth kept his head down and managed to get through the room, but was still plagued by the menacing sound of little girls giggling and the clicking of porcelain body parts. Finally they reached the end of the room, and were forced to walk into what looked like a closet. Hanging in the closet were deflated blow-up dolls.

Sephiroth was finally coming down off of his terror fueled adrenaline rush, and was able to get through the plastic without too much whining. They exited Sephiroth’s personal hell, and were in another dark hallway. They didn’t even need to peek into the next doorway to know what they would find, because that kind of tinkling carnival music wafting through the air could only mean one thing…

“A circus! They must have found out that Seph’s afraid of dolls and you’re afraid of clowns!” Genesis cried in merriment, loving every fucking minute of this.

Angeal was pale, his eyes wide and flicking back and forth between his boyfriends. “… Why would they do this to _me_ , though? I mean he’s an asshole and mostly deserves it, but _I’m_ nice.”

Sephiroth was indignant, “After what I just went through, some clowns can’t be that bad.”

“No, it _can_ be,” Angeal argued, his skin flushed with anxiety as a dopey clown chuckle wafted from the other side of the wall. “I’m always nice to the Cadets… I thought they liked me…”

“They do like you!” Genesis laughed. “That’s why they wanna torture you!”

“For 900 gil _each_ , you may exit now,” Came Lazard’s smug voice from the shadows.

“What?” Sephiroth spat.

“900 gil each…” Lazard repeated. “And be forewarned that there will be more dolls. _Clown_ dolls.”

“2700 gil…?” Sephiroth frowned at Angeal. While they both had plenty of money, neither liked to spend it due to the nature of their profession. There was no telling which mission could be their last, or which could be the one to disable them permanently. This was a little real-life rational fear that each of them shared, rendering them both cheap as hell.

“… I’ll pay it,” Angeal decided.

“Oh no you won’t!” Genesis announced, draining the remainder of his wine. Even though he was the one prone to spending thousands of gil on trivial things, he would not be bought out of the chance to rescue his boyfriends from certain doom. “I’m gonna get these two fine ass bitches out of here myself. _I’m_ the hero this time!”

Angeal and Sephiroth peered at each other. Finally, Angeal relented, “… Okay, Gen… just make it quick. Lead us through and don’t stop moving, no matter what happens.”

Genesis nodded, and gave them no time to gather their wits. He took one of Angeal’s hands and one of Sephiroth’s and stomped into the next room, which was brightly lit and full of movement.

Lazard hadn’t been exaggerating. It was as though every doll from the previous room had multiplied with some very fertile hive clown queen. Clown dolls were swarming the floor, stacked against every available surface. This room seemed to function as the bathroom of the haunted house, and there was a free standing tub with the curtain drawn.

It was easy to predict what was going to happen when they walked past, and Angeal began to drag his feet. “I can’t!”

Angeal’s fear made Sephiroth a little braver. “C’mon, we’ve got you.”

Genesis huddled close to him. “Just keep walking, babe.”

Angeal’s eyes were fixed on the shower curtain, but nothing could prepare him for the terror of it being thrown open and a larger than life clown spilling out, sending armloads of balloons in their direction. He shrieked a laugh straight from Angeal’s childhood nightmares, but the brunet General didn’t make a peep.

Totally silent, Angeal followed Genesis and looked straight ahead. Sephiroth was a little bothered by the dolls he was stepping all over, but was comforted by the responsibility of being strong for Angeal.

Another clown popped out of a pile of colorful laundry, sending polka dot and striped garments everywhere. Before Angeal could fully process that shock, another clown snuck up behind them to pop a balloon right behind his head.

Angeal finally let out a noise, and it was a whooping, “God _damn_ it!”

The clown in question shrunk back a little, but let out a shrill little, “Yee hee hee?”

Genesis was just tipsy enough to grab a long, yellow balloon that was floating in the air nearby, and whack the Cadet with it. “Bad clown!”

In an act of pure improvisational genius, the Cadet spun around and fell to the ground as if knocked out.

Genesis brandished the balloon, “I told you, I’m the hero this time!”

Angeal felt a smile form on his mouth. “Nice job, Gen.”

The rest of the clowns in the room must have taken pity on how shaken the kindest General was, because they all popped out from the woodwork as menacing killer clowns, but all allowed themselves to be KO’d with a gentle bop from Genesis’ balloon. The effective weapon granted them safe passage all the way to the next dark hallway.

Before Angeal could indulge in a single a breath, Lazard approached. “Well done, we didn’t think you’d make it this far.”

“Really?” Genesis asked, tilting his head in disbelief.

“I dunno,” Lazard admitted. “But this is your last chance to exit. What lies in the final room will push you to the… hang on…”

“What?” Angeal wondered, looking all around for something to jump out at him.

Lazard pulled out a notecard from his collar. “They gave me lines. So uh, what’d I already say? Oh, what lies in the final room will push you to the very limits of fear. If you want to exit now with your dignity, you must pay 1500 gil _each_. Which of course can be written off on your own taxes, food for thought?”

“No!” Genesis declared. “We’ve made it this far, we’re not running away now!”

Still a little hyped up on adrenaline, Sephiroth nodded. “Yeah! If I can face that little creepy kid in a room full of dolls, I’m not afraid of _shit_ anymore!”

“Me either,” Angeal agreed with a hearty fist bump. “We can make it through anything you’ve got to throw at us. We’re going in!”

Lazard was staring at the three of them. “I just got chills.”

“Me too!” Genesis agreed, rubbing his arms as he faced his boyfriends. “Alright guys, keep close. I’ll lead the way!”

Genesis shuffled his boyfriends into a silent room entrenched in pure darkness. When the lights finally came on, it blinded all three Generals for a moment, rendering them completely helpless.

It was a room of mirrors, strobe lights, smoke, neon, and noise. There were dozens of Cadets, which appeared army-like when reflected in the labyrinth of mirrors. Some were clowns, some were dolls, some were rotting zombies, and some were hybrids of all three.

Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth took one look at the scene, and had to laugh. They walked through hand-in-hand, guffawing heartily as every Cadet in the room tried their best to startle them. They bumped into mirrors, knocked over Cadets, and stumbled their way through the maze. It took them five solid minutes just to find their way out, and they were hysterical the entire time.

They spilled out on the sidewalk of the auditorium, a jumble of body parts, hair, laughter and tears. Genesis’ stomach was aching from prolonged laugh attacks, and his shirt was stretched out from being grabbed by his boyfriends. Sephiroth’s hair was a complete wreck, and a tear could plainly be seen on his face from laughing long and hard. Half of Angeal’s hair was sticking straight up, and the collar of his SOLDIER shirt was disheveled from being pawed at.

There were Shin-Ra news reporters, colleagues, friends and Cadets all waiting at the exit to watch them emerge. The sight of how much fun the three had at the exit of the haunted house was far better advertising than any terrorized image they’d caught of them inside. Lazard approached to apologize, but instead was given a check.

Angeal decided to make a sizable donation on the spot, the 4500 gil final exit fee. It was well worth it after considering how much work the Cadets had put into planning this thing just to scare the three of them. Sephiroth was a little surprised at how easily Angeal handed over the check, but it was kind of true that they could use a tax break as well. And the money was going towards a monster shelter; they couldn’t think of any issue closer to home than that.

Sephiroth couldn’t stop suppress a wide, genuine smile which was a rare sight indeed. “Fuck all of you assholes! You guys really got me!”

“Me too!” Angeal laughed, totally flooded with the best kind of endorphins.

“I did it! It was my idea! All me!” Zack claimed credit with a beer held high. “I figured out what scares the three of you the very most!”

Genesis couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit left out. “But… you didn’t really scare me.”

“Wh- z – wh- Zombies?” Zack sputtered, dropping his arms. “I thought you were really afraid of zombies?...”

Genesis shrugged his shoulders. “Not really. I mean, I know a few of them in accounting, but…”

Some nearby Cadets seemed a little disappointed, but Genesis assured them that he’d had a blast guiding his two chicken shit co-Generals through their worst nightmares.

The haunted house was put on a hiatus after their star guests had gone through, as everyone deserved a break after that performance. Cloud came toddling out, fighting against his costume as he was still in his demon-baby glory.

He approached the Generals with a celebratory grin. “How’d I do? I designed that doll bedroom mostly! I had to go to every thrift store from here to Junon to find that many dolls!”

Angeal and Genesis kept their mouths shut, and looked at Sephiroth expectantly.

He waffled for a moment, but eventually looked at his least favorite Cadet’s upturned, hopeful little face. “Yeah, it was really fun. You did good.”

“Can I ask you something, General Sephiroth? I know I’ve been following you around a lot lately, but I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask you something…” Cloud took a little breath. “Would you want to be my –“

“No!” Sephiroth barked. “Don’t even say it. I’m dating these two, and the three of us are totally in crazy love -”

Cloud’s face screwed into a scowl. “ _Mentor._ ”

“What?” Sephiroth blinked.

“I know you’re dating them, I would never even… no way!” Cloud laughed. “I just need a mentor. I know you hate me and I would never ask you if I had any other choice, but I’ve asked every other First Class SOLDIER and they’re all taken. You’re the only one who doesn’t have a student. Even Genesis and Angeal have students.”

Sephiroth’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “Angeal can’t mentor Zack forever! Zack’s a First Class – “

Angeal interrupted, “I haven’t mentored Zack in three years. I’m mentoring Mark, remember him?”

“Oh him,” Sephiroth blurted, trying to avoid Cloud’s eye contact. “Why doesn’t Zack mentor you?”

Zack gulped, “It would be a conflict of interest.”

“Why?” Sephiroth questioned.

“Well, you see... Cloud and I _fuck._ ”

“We _date_!” Cloud crowed at him.

“Yeah, we date,” Zack edited. “But mostly we fuck. Pile driver style. Him on top.”

“Zack!” Cloud, Angeal, and Genesis all screamed simultaneously, with varying degrees of embarrassment.

Sephiroth’s eyes were slammed shut tight against the disgusting mental image of Zack and Cloud actually naked together. “Ugh… you didn’t have to go through the trouble of the haunted house. That’s fucking horrifying enough.”

Cloud’s face was covered in humiliation. “Look, forget I asked. I’ll find a mentor next year.”

“No, I’ll do it,” Sephiroth told him.

Cloud crossed his arms, frowning up at him with distrust. “Yeah right. You just want me to get my hopes up so you can tell me how ugly I am and squash my dreams.”

Sephiroth was about to argue about how out of character that would be for him to do, but realized that Cloud would have been totally correct if he’d asked for mentoring before this entire haunted house fiasco. “I will mentor you. Right now you’re acting… normal. And almost cool, giving me an attitude. But when you do that smiley, creepy, fake nice thing? That’s what makes me wanna flush you down the toilet.”

Cloud’s face blanked on confusion. “So… you’re saying as long as I have a bad attitude and don’t smile at you too much, you’ll mentor me?”

Sephiroth held out a hand.

Cloud flooded with color at the one and only invitation Sephiroth would ever give him to touch his body, and seized the opportunity to grasp his hand, “… Do you really mean it?”

“Yeah. I need to exact revenge on you, and now I’ve got a long, long opportunity to make you suffer.”

“I like the sound of that,” Cloud smiled, squeezing Sephiroth’s warm hand before letting it go. He knew he didn’t have a chance with his hero in bed (and loved Zack sort of on most days), but was planning on beating off with that hand for eternity.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

There was a warm, satiated feeling upon entering their apartment together. Usually this type of vibe was earned after a cathartic argument followed by rigorous sexual activity. But after all the trauma and laughter that night, they got to skip right to the mellow, gooey, happy, cuddly afterglow.

Angeal watched his boyfriends kick off their boots and settle in. Sephiroth was slithering out of his tight leather, and Genesis was doing his nightly facial cleanse in the bathroom. Angeal was left to wait, and listen to the ambient domestic sound of his two lovers simply existing. He closed his eyes and felt so relaxed that he almost considered just going to sleep.

That is until a shrieking scream came echoing out of the bathroom. “Angeal! Sephiroth!”

Their eyes met for a frantic moment before they both dashed to the bathroom. Genesis was squatting on the closed lid of the toilet while a fat spider scurried across the floor. It hid in the darkest corner underneath their towel cabinet, making itself small and nearly invisible.

“Kill it!” Genesis shrieked.

“It’s just a little house spider,” Sephiroth told him.

“Don’t make shit up, just kill it!”

“No, house spiders are a thing. Right?” He asked, turning his eyes to Angeal for backup.

Angeal shrugged a shoulder. “That sounds right.”

“They’re harmless to humans, but they eat other bugs,” Sephiroth reasoned.

“Just kill it!” Genesis demanded, tucking his face into his knees.

“Look at this wasted opportunity,” Angeal shook his head. “If only we’d known to tell the Cadets you’re terrified of bugs, they might have gotten a chance to scare you tonight.”

“Yeah!” Sephiroth let out a booming sound of regret. “Ugh it would have been so easy, it doesn’t even have to be a spider! Oh, what if they made like a big spider web full of other bugs, and you got those little stringy, sticky things all over you?”

“Can you just kill the fucking spider, please?” Genesis growled. “I have a fear of something actually alive! I need it dead, and I need to see the body!”

“I know the drill,” Sephiroth sighed, taking a bit of toilet paper. He squatted down to deliver the poor little arachnid’s fate. “Nothing personal, little guy.”

When Sephiroth squished the spider and wiped up the corpse to show Genesis as evidence, something peculiar was happening. Hundreds of tinier spiders overflowed from the mother, covering Sephiroth’s hand.

“Oh,” Sephiroth said mildly. “It had an egg sack. I guess it was a girl.”

In two minutes they were out of their apartment and on their way to a hotel. First thing Monday morning they’d have the place fumigated, which would take care of all the little friendly house spiders, and any prey that they might benefit off of. Genesis was beside himself on the ride, looking all over his body for evidence of baby spiders. He took solace in the fact that he hadn’t come near one, having practically flown out of the bathroom once the egg sack broke.

Sephiroth however, had been thoroughly contaminated. Before leaving the apartment, Genesis forced him to strip naked while hosing him off at the kitchen sink. He took it in stride since Genesis had saved them from clowns and dolls that night, so Sephiroth would be hosed down if that’s what it took to make his boyfriend happy. He threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, left his wet spidery clothes on the kitchen floor, and they were out of there.

The hotel was nice, and one that Angeal frequented when he needed to be alone. He was apart from Sephiroth and Genesis so often that he felt a little guilty for wanting more time away, but once in a while he needed time for himself. Genesis was so extroverted that he would have been content to never be alone again for the rest of his life, and Sephiroth was clingy in the way that those deprived of affection or contact during childhood often became when they finally warmed up to people. They demanded pretty much all of his attention and free time.

Angeal was a different creature, and sometimes just needed time _not_ working, and _not_ taking care of his loved ones. He just needed a little time alone, so this hotel is where he went.

Sephiroth and Genesis were none the wiser, and had no idea what a sacred space they were entering as they dropped their hastily packed bags and made themselves acquainted with the room. It was weird to see them in this setting, but Angeal was not opposed to their presence here. He loved these two with all his heart, and smirked as Genesis pressed his forehead to the window to better appreciate the view.

“This place is great,” Genesis commented, feeling much calmer. “I feel totally pest-free!”

“I like it,” Sephiroth agreed, opening the mini bar and helping himself to a very tiny, very expensive bottle of vodka. His hair was wet from Genesis’ hose down and tied back in a bun, exposing his long neck and uniquely pinned ears, and he smiled as he caught Angeal watching him. “Yeah, I know the little mini bottles are like 10 gil each.”

Angeal smiled as Sephiroth drank the entire thing in one gulp. “You earned it after tonight.”

Sephiroth rolled his eyes, feeling a little ridiculous as he sat on the bed. After a subdued bounce, he laid down and stretched out. “Hmm… it’s nice.”

Angeal couldn’t help but admire Sephiroth’s long, athletic body as he stretched out. He approached, taking the opportunity to swing a leg over Sephiroth’s very available lap. “You feeling good?”

“Yeah,” Sephiroth responded with a soft smile, his hands gently brushing up Angeal’s thighs to his hips. “… What is it about being in a hotel room that makes me fucking horny?”

“You’re a little drunk, maybe?” Angeal guessed, leaning over Sephiroth to steal a kiss off of his soft, liquor-tainted lips. Angeal’s tongue burned slightly from the presence of pure alcohol, and he flicked it past Sephiroth’s lips to get a deeper taste.

Sephiroth’s hands moved around to Angeal’s ass, and his fingers dipped down the back of his jeans to stroke the line of his boxer-briefs. “I’m not drunk at all… I’m just usually alone in rooms like this.”

Angeal pushed his lower body against Sephiroth’s. “Have you and I ever slept in a hotel room and not been on a mission?”

Sephiroth’s fingers were now crawling up the back of Angeal’s shirt. “I don’t think so.”

“Someday…” Angeal thought aloud, pushing his silver hair out of his face. “We’re all gonna get a vacation at the same time.”                            

“No we’re not,” Sephiroth said, and it might have been a melancholy statement if it weren’t for the mischievous tongue stuck from between his teeth.

Angeal leaned down to flick his tongue against it, settling into a kiss when Sephiroth’s mouth opened to him. He tugged Angeal’s shirt up in the back to lift it over his head, and quickly reconnected with his lips. Once his thicker boyfriend’s torso was revealed, Sephiroth dug his fingers into firm muscle and made a desperate little noise in his throat.

Genesis was watching from across the room, appreciating the view of his lovers as he often did. Angeal was calm and passive, letting Sephiroth be openly eager as he kissed across the broad expanse of his chest and up the stubbled terrain of his jaw. Sephiroth was all pale smoothness, an ethereal creature compared to Angeal’s rugged earthy nature. They were an unusual pair, but their differences were sexiest when they were pressed together and devouring each other’s lips.

Genesis supposed he’d always loved Angeal, but Sephiroth was a very strange surprise. He’d never met a person so needing to be loved in his entire life, but he and Angeal never specifically invited him into their relationship. But one afternoon together as friends and not coworkers, Sephiroth just _happened_. Sephiroth wanted them, and he wasn’t shy about it. And deep down, each of them wanted Sephiroth too. They were afraid to say it though, maybe afraid to admit it as though such a strong emotional and sexual attraction to an outsider might diminish their feelings for each other.

Sephiroth wasn’t jealous of Angeal and Genesis’ relationship, and he never planned to come between them… he was isolated and lonely in the most narcissistic way possible. There was nobody in the army or the civilian world who Sephiroth even _respected_. And the two men on Earth who were actually his equals physically, mentally and professionally just happened to be gay, gorgeous, and in love with each other.

To Sephiroth, they had the perfect relationship. He just wanted a tiny sample of that kind of love, just one time to see what it was like.

An unexpected threesome could have easily spelled the end of Genesis and Angeal’s relationship. But to the delight of all three, Sephiroth’s presence actually rejuvenated their relationship. After one night with him, sex was never the same. Either it included all three, or someone was missing and the loss was keenly felt by the other two. Sephiroth always appeared so relieved to be kissed and touched, as though his entire life had been building to this kind of acceptance from people whom he actually _wanted_ to touch him.

Sephiroth moved in, and they became a family. Years had passed since that time, but Genesis never ever wanted to take his men for granted. Coming back into the moment to watch his boyfriends appreciate each other’s bodies, Genesis smiled and shed his clothes before crawling onto the mattress to join them.

Angeal sank down heavier onto Sephiroth, enjoying the taste of his soft, full lips. He pulled away and tilted his head to let Sephiroth suck the tender skin of his neck and shoulder, pressing the front of his pants against Sephiroth’s and rolling his hips. Sephiroth’s hands gripped the hard muscle of Angeal’s ass, his fingers spread wide to dig in and appreciate them in their entirety.

He let go of Angeal’s ass only to reach up and tousle his neatly combed hair. It flipped over to the side, falling in Angeal’s face just the way Sephiroth liked it. Angeal grinned in response to being mussed up in such a familiar way, and took the liberty of shaking his head like a dog.

Sephiroth ran his fingers through the thick, dark tresses that were now free from the responsibility of being neat and respectable. Angeal was a man with texture all over him, from the hardy quality of his skin, to the secret unexposed places that were velvety soft, to the spots that grew course hair, to the ones that were shaved and were more often than not sporting a sandpapery shadow.

Sephiroth loved that rough growth against his face, and rubbed his cheek along Angeal’s like a feline. “Mm… get naked.”

“You too…” Angeal sighed in a deep breath, appreciating his particularly wicked brand of beauty before leaning down to kiss against his long, sensitive neck.

A pretty, smiling face peeked over Angeal’s broad shoulder. Sephiroth was glad to see that Genesis had already stripped, clearly not wanting to bother with any formalities. He kissed along the back of Angeal’s shoulders, and began working on unbuckling his belt.

Sephiroth tilted his head to let Angeal continue to suck kisses against his neck, and was crass but direct, “Angeal… Can I fuck you tonight?”

Angeal was _never_ that direct, and laughed as Genesis became more determined to get his pants off from behind. He ignored the question to look over his shoulder, “Need help back there?”

“I’m too dizzy to deal with this belt,” Genesis complained. “Stand up real quick.”

Angeal obeyed with a sigh, allowing the redhead to make quicker work of his belt and yank the jeans down his strong thighs. Genesis squeezed Angeal’s ass reverently before sliding his underwear slowly off his hips, giving Sephiroth a good show. Sephiroth crossed his arms behind his head, smiling while Genesis teased the head of Angeal’s thick cock by trapping it in his boxers. He rubbed the tight elastic band against it gently, making Angeal back arch a bit as he watched Genesis rub the band of his boxers slowly up and down the long shaft of his cock, making it stiffen harder against the fabric.

Sephiroth slid a hand down the front of his sweatpants. “Mm… Gen, hurry up.”

Genesis abruptly yanked the band of Angeal’s boxers down to mid-thigh. It made his hard cock bob in the air, and Sephiroth wriggled a little on the mattress below.

Genesis reached down for Sephiroth’s feet, and cleverly slid his sweatpants off in one long motion. He’d developed the skill of quickly removing tight leather, and did it like a magician slipping a tablecloth off without disturbing the place settings. But with sweatpants it was effortless, and there was no underwear to be found, just Sephiroth’s hand moving in the characteristic little way of stroking his own cock. He was idle about it, and was far more interested in touching his naked partners as they rejoined him on the bed.

“So?” Sephiroth asked, still not having heard an answer from his previous question. “Can I?”

“Sure,” Angeal answered with a wry smile, not really wanting to respond verbally at all. He knew Sephiroth liked to talk dirty though, and liked to hear it. “… You haven’t done that in a while.”

“I know you’re ready for it, though,” Sephiroth laughed under his breath.

“Aww, don’t tell him, Seph!” Genesis warned.

“Tell me what?” Angeal asked.

“Nothing,” Sephiroth’s lipped thinned into a line to keep from smiling.

Angeal cupped Sephiroth’s face with one large hand, and squeezed until his lips popped out. “What?”

Sephiroth seemed to be considering his next words, but then blurted, “Genesis found your douching kit in the garbage this morning. There was a full blown investigation.”

“It was an accident!” Genesis quickly added. “I saw the stuff in the trash and I thought it was Seph’s, so I was wondering why he wasn’t using his usual brand, and I wanted to make sure he didn’t have a rash or got hurt or anything –“

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Sephiroth growled. “Anyways, we’ve kinda known all day you might feel like bottoming tonight. And we’re ready to run a train on you.”

Angeal couldn’t help but laugh at his two boyfriends’ nosiness as he crawled back to Sephiroth’s lap. “I can’t get any privacy with you two.”

“So you want it?” Sephiroth asked softly, spurred on by Angeal’s coy movements as he settled on top of him with no clothing to separate them.

“I guess I’ve been in the mood lately,” Angeal answered, letting Sephiroth’s half erect cock rest against his crack.

Sephiroth took the moment to roll over on top of Angeal. He looked over his shoulder at Genesis with a smirk. “Wanna help?”

“Yeah,” Genesis nodded, taking a handful of Sephiroth’s firm ass and dipping it between his legs and underneath. Once he appreciated a healthy grab of Sephiroth’s balls and delivered a soft kiss to the back of his neck, Genesis slithered off the bed to the bathroom, where his bag held everything they’d need to get things going.

He reproached slowly, taking a moment to smile at how hungry Angeal looked as he wrapped his legs around Sephiroth’s waist. Genesis crawled onto the bed, kissing Sephiroth’s shoulders as he dropped their bottle of lubricant on the bedspread within reach.

Sephiroth slid down Angeal’s body, kissing along the path of dark hair to his hard, meaty cock. He kissed it before opening his eyes and glancing over at Genesis.

“Come here,” Sephiroth urged, pulling Genesis closer by the back of his neck.

He kissed his soft lips briefly before urging him down onto Angeal’s groin, joining him in parting his lips and running them down to his full balls. It had been some time since they’d gotten to play like this together, all three in no hurry with nowhere to go. Sephiroth wanted to do everything, starting with working alongside his favorite redhead to suck their boyfriend off.

It had become customary in their relationship that whoever took on the task of bottoming got to come first, but Angeal was always a little uncomfortable when it was him who was the focus of such intense concentration. Genesis was an expert at what got Angeal off, and demonstrated this talent by swallowing half of the thick length on the first pass. Angeal hissed between his teeth, his back coming up off the bed slightly as Sephiroth’s tongue slid over his balls and up the few inches that Genesis’ lips couldn’t reach. He looked so good sucking cock up close, his soft lips stretched and dragging along the stiff shaft. Angeal twitched between his lips when Sephiroth’s tongue joined in again, and he groaned as Genesis pulled away to give Sephiroth a turn at swallowing it down.

The way each man performed fellatio was completely different; while Genesis was gentle, soft and precise about it, while Sephiroth sucked roughly and didn’t pay much attention to covering his sharp teeth. It felt good despite the danger, especially while Genesis kissed and licked along the muscular, hair dusted expanse of Angeal’s lower stomach and inner thighs.

Sephiroth’s oral roughness was making Angeal’s toes bunch and his back arch, especially at the end of such a weird fucking night. It felt like it’d all been some kind of bizarre foreplay, evident from the way Sephiroth and Genesis were discreetly touching and rubbing against each other while working to get him off first. Angeal wasn’t feeling any hesitation about letting go in between those lips, and let Sephiroth work him with his own unique skillset of tongue and teeth.

Sephiroth tasted hot, bitter liquid and his green eyes flashed, making contact with Angeal’s clouded blue ones. His fingers spread through the light dusting of hair on Angeal’s crack to rub against his pink little hole, while his wide, sensuous mouth wrapped hard around his cock. Genesis licked at the side of Sephiroth’s mouth until he let the leaking head of Angeal’s cock pop free, and kissed him briefly before swallowing it down.

“Kiss him,” Angeal whispered, wanting to watch that again.

Genesis sucked a few gentle passes on Angeal’s strained shaft before coming up with a gasp, letting Sephiroth cover his mouth in a rough, teeth filled kiss.

“Ah,” Angeal let out a soft cry at the sight of his gorgeous boyfriends kissing while his hard cock bumped against their cheeks. Sephiroth’s hand was around the base, pumping as an afterthought as he bit Genesis’ lips. “Fuck, I’m gonna come…”

That drew both of them out of their kiss and back to work, all tongues moving and lips briefly sucking at the tip, intentions clear upon sharing that heavy load when it finally shot free. It didn’t take much more than that, and Genesis let out a sharp little gasp as he was the lucky one to get the first pump of semen down his throat. Sephiroth all but pushed him out of the way to get some in his own mouth, his long red tongue stretched out wide to catch it down the center.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Angeal said to both of them, reaching down to bury his hand in Genesis’ soft hair, and Sephiroth’s tied back drying bun. They slurped down the rest of the hot, creamy load as it dribbled out, pausing to kiss each other and revel in the mess they’d made together.

Sephiroth suddenly stood up on his knees, his cock achingly hard as he wasted no time in urging Angeal over onto his stomach. Angeal was happy to turn over, relaxed and smiling as he felt hands and lips on his back and ass.

Sephiroth pressed a knee between the back of Angeal’s thighs, reminding him to spread his legs. Genesis curled up by his side, kissing Angeal softly to share the flavor of their hard work. While Angeal’s lips were busy, Sephiroth reached for the bottle of lubricant and popped the top.

Sephiroth drew a line of lube up his middle finger, and touched the tip to Angeal’s exposed ass. He tightened up at the touch, and Sephiroth waited patiently for him to relax again before slipping his long, thin finger inside. He gently worked the entire digit in, smiling when one of Genesis’ fingers became impatient and shoved in alongside his.

“He doesn’t need the gentle treatment like I do,” Genesis reminded him, pushing his finger in carelesslty.

Angeal reacted to his rare sort of attention by tensing up, but didn’t verbally complain. He distracted himself by pulling on Genesis’ hair to tilt his head to the side, roughening up their kiss with teeth. Genesis didn’t care if Angeal gnawed his face off, he was not going to stop finger fucking his tight ass. He laughed into his lover’s mouth, pushing in two fingers when Sephiroth pulled away to drizzle out more lube.

“I remember the first time you bottomed,” Genesis smiled against Angeal’s teeth.

Sephiroth never pried much into the memories of their teenage sex life, mostly because he felt like it was none of his business. But he was slightly curious as he flooded Angeal’s ass crack with a little river of lubricant, “What was it like?”

“Horrible,” Angeal answered.

Genesis laughed. “Yep… made a mess and didn’t even finish. We just gave up and went to sleep.”

Sephiroth smiled, as his first sexual experiences as a kid were pretty similar. “Things got better, though.”

“They’re better right now,” Angeal told him, smiling warmly over his shoulder as he arched his back deeply. It put his ass high in the air, giving Sephiroth all the access he wanted.

Sephiroth leaned down and kissed Angeal’s muscled ass cheeks, sticking his tongue out to run across the entire area, down to his loose, relaxed balls. His hole was full of slick, tasteless lubricant, and Sephiroth enjoyed the feeling of it coating his tongue as he pushed it inside. He felt Angeal push back against him, wiggling against the strange sensation.

Sephiroth pulled away and went tall on his knees behind him then, licking his lips. Genesis had moved in front of Angeal, sitting up with his thighs spread. He could only see glimpses of it as the view was mostly blocked by Angeal’s messy dark hair, but the wet slurping sounds made his imagination fill in the missing details.

Genesis’ eyes were lidded and fixed on Angeal while he worked, but noticed Sephiroth watching him from the other end of their boyfriend. He held Sephiroth’s stare for a moment before popped a kiss in his direction and mouthing, “ _Fuck him_.”

“Ready?” Sephiroth asked, hinting at entering by gently pressing against the slick opening.

Angeal nodded, “Go in.”

Sephiroth was kind about this, never taking pleasure in bringing any kind of harm to the delicate areas of his boyfriends’ bodies. There was no thrill in seeing them wince, or hearing any sound of pain. Instead, he watched Angeal’s face for any sign of discomfort while he pushed his length in only an inch before pulling back, lubing up and easing in bit by bit.

Angeal eventually went back to work on Genesis, distracting himself from the mildly uncomfortable beginning stage. He liked giving head, especially when he forced little wriggling hip movements from Genesis. He paused to kiss along those muscled hips, making Genesis absolutely squirm before swallowing his cock back down deep, letting it hit the back of his throat.

“Don’t make me come yet,” Genesis whispered, pulling on Angeal’s hair.

“Why not?” He breathed, swirling his wide, hot tongue around Genesis’ sensitive head. He’d been stiff for too long, and it was making the entire area blush a deep rosy red that could unleash a geyser of sticky semen at any moment.

Genesis’ toes were bunched up tight as he held himself off, even against the sharp stubble of Angeal’s cheek as he brushed against his thigh, “I wanna fuck you too, so don’t make me come…”

“I won’t,” He smiled, his voice raspy and words elongated as Sephiroth picked up a bit of momentum behind him.

“No, do it,” Sephiroth disagreed with a grin. “Make him come, Angeal.”

“Shut up and fuck him,” Genesis kicked up a foot and tapped Sephiroth’s elbow, making him lose his grip on Angeal’s hips.

Angeal was becoming a little lost in the sensation, and didn’t weigh in on this debate. Instead he laid his head against Genesis’ thigh, looking back at Sephiroth and watching the swing of his hips to anticipate the jolt of pleasure and the rush of peculiar pain as he moved.

Genesis pushed Angeal’s hair out of his face, reaching down to rub between his tense shoulder blades. “That feel good?”

“Yeah,” Angeal closed his eyes, stroking Genesis idly with his fist. He turned his head to run his tongue along the length, huffing out swallow, warm breaths against it.

The feeling of Angeal moaning against his cock was almost worse torture than him sucking on it. Genesis’ ass left the bed, his balls drawn high in an urge to unload across Angeal’s face. He supposed all the tension of the night had him so keyed up, but really it was just fucking hot to lie underneath Angeal while he was getting fucked. And Sephiroth looked so sexy while he worked.

The slap of skin reverberated throughout the room as Sephiroth fell into a hard rhythm against Angeal’s ass. The looser parts of Sephiroth’s hair matted against his face as a sweat sprung on his skin and his cheeks flooded with heat. He suddenly pulled out with a sharp gasp that forced Angeal to groan in disappointment.

“Put it back in,” Angeal murmured as he picked his head up off of Genesis’s thigh.

“Just a second,” Sephiroth gasped for breath, his cock twitching slightly in the air. “Fuck you’re tight.”

“Let me have a turn,” Genesis suggested selfishly, clearly expecting to be denied.

Instead, an intrigued look crossed Sephiroth’s face. He smiled, slapping Angeal’s ass a bit, “Let him move underneath you.”

Angeal took the hint, and crawled forward onto Genesis’ lap, who was quite stunned that his facetious request had been taken so seriously. “You literally want to take turns, here?”

“Fuck him until you wanna come… then stop,” Sephiroth suggested. “Or don’t. I don’t mind either way… you want some come inside you, Angeal?”

“Do I have a choice?”

That made his boyfriends laugh, and Genesis wrapped his arms around Angeal’s chest to squeeze him into a hug. “I love you.”

He leaned down to peck a kiss across Genesis lips. “Love you, too.”

During this tender moment, Sephiroth had taken the liberty of drizzling out some lube and lining Genesis’ cock up with Angeal’s hole, and waited for him to move. Genesis lifted his hips a bit, catching onto the squeeze of tight muscle and enjoying that first slide into Angeal. It felt so good to be buried in that heat, and it electrified every part of Genesis’ body as he buried himself deep. He grabbed onto Angeal’s hips and forced him down all the way, closing his eyes to imagine Sephiroth’s cock driving up this same, tiny hole just moments prior.

For some reason that visual made Genesis gasp in his throat, and he swallowed an outcry of pleasure as Angeal began to bounce slowly on top of him.

Sephiroth enjoyed the view from behind, loving the dramatic curves of Angeal’s big, muscled ass as he rode Genesis’ cock. Sephiroth took two handfuls of it and shook them slightly, smiling as Angeal looked over his shoulder as though he were mildly offended.

“Your ass looks so good,” Sephiroth admitted with a guilty smile, digging his fingers in deep to feel the natural bounce as he continued to grind on Genesis.

Genesis pushed up on Angeal’s waist, pulling out at the last possible moment before he blew it. He gasped, his balls and cock twitching hard at the abruptly halted orgasm. “Fuck… I hate how close I already am. You feel so good tonight.”

Angeal answered with a sharp groan as Sephiroth pushed back inside. He seemed to have lost his taste for gentleness, and answered Genesis’ brush with orgasm by pounding against the back of him, forcing his ass to shake a little with each thrust of his hips.

The swing of Sephiroth’s balls smacked against Genesis’ sensitive cock, making him arch up on the bed underneath Angeal. In his limited mobility, he rubbed one of his legs against Sephiroth’s thigh, interacting with him in any way he could while enjoying the vicious little rhythm he was creating behind Angeal.

Angeal’s cock seemed a little confused about all this. It wasn’t often that he bottomed, but when he did it usually wasn’t quite as dirty as this, but rather a gentle, sacred thing from two adoring boyfriends. This time however, Sephiroth was treating him like a piece of raw meat, and Genesis’ blue eyes were glazed over and lustful as he watched it all unfold.

Sephiroth looked like an angel as he smiled down at Genesis, “Mm. You were the big hero tonight…”

“I totally was,” Genesis gasped out a bit of laughter as Angeal chuckled against his neck.

“C’mon,” Sephiroth purred, pulling away from Angeal. He lined Genesis back up, letting out a groan of admiration as he watched it slide deep inside.

Genesis felt a bit more in control now, and aimed steadily for the angle that would make Angeal feel so fucking good. He wasn’t sure if he found it, but became a little too distracted by the sucking wet smack of their lovemaking as lube melted down his cock from the sheer amount of body heat.

Sephiroth chewed his lip as he watched, taking his cock to bump and rub against the puckered ridge of Angeal’s ass as it expanded around Genesis. He became a little curious, and actually applied a bit of pressure, amazed as that tight ring stretched wide to accommodate the tip of his cock.

Angeal certainly noticed this, and swiftly turned his head to give Sephiroth a wide eyed gawk. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

Angeal wasn’t buying his innocent act for a moment. “I don’t think I can take that.”

“You could try…” Sephiroth suggested. “Did it hurt?”

“Not exactly…”

“I didn’t cause drama when you were going at it!” Genesis complained, his hips trapped underneath Angeal’s indecisive form.

Sephiroth smiled, “… How about I start with just a finger, see how it goes?”

Angeal had a hard time saying no to Sephiroth. Although he was a bit nervous, he agreed. “Sure… just go easy.”

“Of course,” Sephiroth told him, waiting back until Angeal and Genesis resumed. Just as they’d begun to pant softly at each other, Sephiroth slid a finger up alongside Genesis’ cock.

Genesis groaned, “Mm, that feels kinda good.”

“Angeal?” Sephiroth asked.

“Doesn’t hurt,” was the response as he slid his ass down around Genesis, grinding against his prostate and finding himself very agreeable to another finger as it was entered. He didn’t want to hear Sephiroth say ‘I told you so’, but wanted to be honest about what he was feeling. “That’s… kinda good Seph…”

Cheating a bit, Sephiroth had actually graduated to three fingers. He smiled as he pulled them away, and Angeal’s hole yawned a little at the loss, and then puckered to tightened around Genesis’ throbbing cock. Sephiroth let out a sigh at the sight of the redhead’s balls, as they were high and full at the base of his cock.

Sephiroth knew what that meant, and pulled on them. “Not yet.”

“I’m not,” Genesis panted indignantly. He was never very good at the self-control thing, especially when they were trying something new, but in this particular instance he was feeling very confident about his staying power. Angeal felt too good, and it was too hot of a scene to mess up by ejaculating, especially with Sephiroth’s long fingers and knuckles dragging along the underside of his cock.

Sephiroth growled in his throat as he lifted up onto his knees behind Angeal. “I’m gonna put just a little in…”

“I’ve heard this somewhere before,” Angeal attempted to joke, totally caught up in the pleasure of the angle, and of the wolfish growling and hot breath against his ear.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Sephiroth whispered to him, pressing the tip of his cock in alongside Genesis’.

Angeal felt pressure and a stretch, but nothing even bordering on pain. He gulped, trying to relax as he felt his hole expand wider, and his eager boyfriend sliding in steadily behind him. “F-fuck. Fuck. God, how much is in?”

Sephiroth smiled, as it was only the tip. But his heart was pounding at the excitement of it, and he wrapped an arm around Angeal’s chest from behind, feeling the heart fluttering in his broad chest. “Relax for me… I wanna go in deeper.”

“Okay,” Angeal gasped as he felt Sephiroth move.

Genesis curled his feet around Sephiroth’s legs. His cock was squeezed so tight against Sephiroth’s, and the heat and weight of his boyfriends were all threatening to make him come fast and hard. “Mm! Seph!”

“Hold on to it, Gen,” Sephiroth told him, reaching down to yank on his balls again.

“I will,” Genesis said, arching up to press his cock in deeper as he felt Sephiroth’s thick vein slide against his. “God that feels so good…”

Angeal couldn’t form words, but gasped over and over and Genesis’ cock was shoved against his prostate. There was no escaping that pressure, especially as Sephiroth began to tentatively move. He slide his lubed cock against Genesis’, forcing Angeal’s hole to hug both of them together tight.

“Ung, fuck yes,” Angeal heard himself grunt deeply, completely erect as something like a rhythm was established. Sephiroth thrusted slowly, only an inch or two at most against Genesis, whose hips were popping up at a quicker rate. The tip of Genesis’ cock was driving over and over into the sensitive, rarely explored inner pleasure center. Angeal didn’t know how to process this feeling just yet, but wanted his lovers to understand that it was good, and that he didn’t want them to stop.

Genesis’ body had been fighting against orgasm since they’d all landed in a pile together; he was absolutely loving this experience and wanted it to culminate in the most mind-blowing climax of his life. Sephiroth’s cock felt big, hard, and so good as it pushed against his own, forcing its’ way inside Angeal in much the same manner as he’d forced his way into their lives and their relationship. And just like that big cock, the owner had made their lives more fun, more intense, and more satisfying for his presence.

“I love you,” Genesis told them both, but was looking up at Sephiroth when he said it.

Sephiroth moved a little faster, pushing in a little deeper, “Love you, too.”

Angeal didn’t say the words, but rather made a groan that sounded something like them. He’d worry about love declarations later, he was getting the ass fucking of his life and was ready to feel these two cocks unload inside him. He didn’t dare tighten around them as he normally would when he wanted his lover to finish, but instead relaxed as much as he could and worked his hips down lower, taking in as much as he could of both of them.

Genesis was pushed beyond his limit, and was holding on by sheer force of will. He wished that it could go on all night, but groaned up at Sephiroth. “You guys are gonna make me come.”

Sephiroth smiled, rolling his hips the way he usually did between Genesis’ legs to make him wild, “You’re gonna come all over my cock?…”

Genesis nodded, closing his eyes as he felt his balls tighten, every stroke of Sephiroth’s cock rubbing along his, every gasping groan Angeal made tightening and relaxing his hot, hungry ass. Genesis’ mind went blank as pleasure ripped the semen out of him, making him flood Angeal’s ass and soak Sephiroth’s cock in creamy, white fluid.

It frothed around Angeal’s hole as it began to seep out, and Sephiroth gasped at the heat, at the twitching of Genesis’ cock against his, at the sheer visual impact of his lover’s fluid running out of the other’s ass and all over him. He was as close to these two as he could possibly get, and was in for a big surprise when Angeal suddenly tightened hard around both of them, arching his back as another climax made the back of his balls pulse in release.

“Fuck, fuck!” Angeal was groaning against Genesis’ chest, completely unguarded as he enjoyed the reckless spillage of fluids all over Genesis and the hotel bedspread.

Sephiroth thrust in twice more, wringing as much sensation he could out of feelings of lube, hot semen, Angeal’s pulsing ass and Genesis’ throbbing cock working themselves through the aftershocks of a great fuck. Sephiroth’s hips stalled as the first wave hit him, and gasped as Angeal pushed back to milk the rest out. His back slid into an arch, and he watched the veins in his cock throb as Angeal’s ass drank every drop.

He lazily pulled out and let his cock nuzzle against Angeal’s stretched hole, drooling come all over it and through the soft hair on his ass, adding to the gooey mess that Genesis had made. Angeal’s back arched slightly, letting Genesis’ spent cock slip free. A gush of thick semen fell out onto Genesis, following by tiny teardrops of pearly white dotting Angeal’s inner thighs.

Sephiroth ran his fingers through the mess, earnestly considered continuing this session. Angeal was stretched so nicely, and his ass looked so good.

But the obvious fatigue in his lovers spurred Sephiroth into a gentler kind of action. He got a towel from the bathroom and cleaned up as decently as he could, as quickly as he could. After sex, he was usually the most able to function, Genesis being second most coherent, and Angeal being totally dead to the world. In this instance in particular, it took a lot of convincing to get the thoroughly fucked man to get up and crawl to a place underneath the blankets.

As he lay in the dark alongside his drowsy, panting lovers, Sephiroth’s mouth curved into a smile. “That was hot.”

“I’m never doing that again,” was Angeal’s reply.

“I’ll do it,” Genesis was quick to volunteer.

Sephiroth smiled, leaning over to kiss each of them. “… Hey. Anyone else kinda want the light on?”

They were quiet for a moment, until Angeal answered. “Sort of.”

“Maybe just the bathroom light,” Genesis reasoned, still a bit on the lookout for insects.

Sephiroth crossed the room to the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack to allow for a golden glow from that corner of the room. He returned to bed to two sets of arms wide open to receive him, and he settled in for a well-deserved cuddle.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A couple pictures!

<http://www.y-gallery.net/view/1002321/>

http://www.y-gallery.net/view/1002320/

A/N

This was another commissioned story for the lovely PartyUndertheRock! She’s got a real thing for Angeal being a slut. I’ve got a real thing for it too. This was an awesome idea and I loved writing it! Haunted houses are the best tho, I love Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios. I think the thing that scares me the most is….. ghosts. There was this haunted house a couple years ago that was about the legend of La Llorona annnnnnnnd on certain occasions it’s entered my mind as I’m trying to fall asleep and I may or may not have needed to turn a track light or two on lol. La Llorona just creeps me the fuck out, but the haunted house version was preeeeetty scary. Ghosts just get into my head sometimes… I don’t even want living people around me, let alone restless dead ones.

 


End file.
